Final Battle
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first Date A Live fanfiction. This is how I think the series would end. Shido fights Westcott in a final battle, and everyone will get their happy endings.
In the rooftop of DEM, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is enjoying the 'hell' he created on Earth with his newfound powers. He is not human anymore, but an Inverse Spirit; this is because he ended up bonded with the Qlipha Crystal, an Inverse Spirit form's crystal, into his chest. That crystal is from Nia Honjou when she entered her Inverse form thanks to him. However, his new powers are incomplete thanks to the boy who tried foiling his plans, Shido Itsuka.

This doesn't stop him from using the backup crystal he obtained from the First Spirit to finally complete his powers.

"Westcott!" a voice yelled out to him and he looked from behind to see a boy with blue hair attempting to stop his plans.

"Hahahaha... So, we finally meet again, Shido Itsuka," Westcott said with his usual smirk. "You know what I said after I gained Nia's crystal that turned me like this when I bonded with it? I said that the next time we meet will be our final battle."

"Yeah, that's what I thought of. This time, you're finally getting what you deserve."

"If you can make it happen that is..."

Shido faces his arch-enemy with complete contempt on his face. How he hated this man; the very man who kidnapped Mana from his life and made her work for him under his lies. This gives him a reason to take vengeance against the DEM for.

It's about time to settle the score with him once and for all.

"Hahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha! Looks like you're hyped to fight me. Too bad with my powers complete thanks to the backup crystal I got from the First Spirit, I am invincible!" Westcott laughed at how powerful he has become.

"We'll see about that," Shido countered. "This time, I have all the Angels I got from the Spirits in my side to win."

"Is that so?" the white-haired evil man is not surprised by this. "It doesn't matter. I'll take those powers of yours and make them my own."

"If you can make it happen that is..."

"I'm sorry it has to end like this, Shido," Westcott said with his evil smirk.

"No, you're not," was all Shido could say.

Westcott summons his Demon King, Beelzebub, and dark energy started coming out of it that he sends a stream of it towards Shido, who summoned the Angel Sandalphon to defend himself by slashing the attack. Next, his right hand has dark-like energy ball for him to throw it to him, but it's lucky the boy dodges those attacks, and almost sends a blow towards his enemy. The villain is surprised at this kind of development from him as he never thought how strong Shido has become since the last time they meet when he was trying to save Nia.

Light and dark energies clash in the rooftop as their battle becomes more intense.

Below the building, another battle has taken place and that is between Tohka and Ellen. Once again, Tohka is in her Inverse Form, but this time, she still has her mind and personality. This is all because she requested Kotori for training with the reason of using the dark power inside her once again to help the ones she love. Although she was aware this is too risky, Kotori reluctant agreed to help her train before the final battle.

The two women have their blades clash into one another.

"Finally, I'm starting to enjoy this fight with you," Ellen said with a crazed smile. This is her usual expression when she is in for a fight.

"Please, stop this. Don't make me kill you," Tohka pleaded while attempting to defend herself.

"I'm impressed."

"Huh?"

"Your body is in Inverse Form, but you still have the mind of your normal self. I see this is a real challenge for me because it's no fun when you lost your mind when you're in this state."

"Is that so?" the transformed Spirit pushes her sword, Nahemah, away from her opponent's. "You tried to kill Shido so that you can put me into despair and turn me into the weapon of mass destruction you see before you!"

"True, but while I saw Ike was happy of what he thought of you in that form, I wasn't having much challenge with you because you weren't your mind at the time and I was injured by Origami. Anyway, why did you turned yourself like this again?" Ellen makes her blow with Tohka dodging it before she can hit her.

"To defend the people I love!" was her reply. "I once learned that it doesn't matter if you lose yourself to the darkness. As long as there is a little hope you have left, there is a chance you will have control over the darkness. That gave me a reason to use this dark power to save everyone!"

"Very nice speech, and I see you've been training so hard to control this dark power you have. Did Kotori Itsuka have anything to do with this?"

"Yes, she has. Thanks to her training program, I'm still me in this form. I fight to protect those I love!"

Somewhere in Tengu City, Ratatoskr is being invaded by DEM Wizards sent by Westcott to bring Elliot, the founder of the organization, alive so that he can finally kill him to settle the score between them. As a result, everyone is fighting them, and it's a good thing they have the Spirits that are their allies fighting alongside them.

The Spirits have their portion of their powers when Shido borrowed their powers for his final battle with Westcott. His biological sister, Mana, is in a fight with two DEM Wizards that are on her, and with one slash from the blade that was from her armor, Vanargandr, she took them down at the same time. The only she didn't expect is the third Wizard behind and is about to hit her. That is foiled by the arrival of Kotori, who is Shido's foster sister and in her Spirit form, forming one strike with her angel, Camael, in the form of a large red halberd.

"Thank you, Kotori," Mana said gratefully.

"No problem, Mana," the redhead went on back-to-back position with her. "That's what sisters are for. They protect each other."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So, you're not surprised to see me like this?"

"Why should I?" Mana replied. "Big brother already told me about it."

"Oh, and things are different now. I can use this form as long as I want with my personality still intact," Kotori added.

"I see. Like Shido, you have done improvements yourself."

"So did you."

"Now, let's fight. For our future!"

"And also for Shido!"

The two girls continue their assault on the Wizards.

Back at the rooftop at DEM Industries, Shido is in a bind when Westcott used Beelzebub to tangle him with its dark tentacles coming out of the book, and he is at his mercy.

"Why do you live?" the evil man asked.

"Because I have something to live for!" the boy replied as he used the Angel, Zadkiel, to send a stream of ice at him in order to freeze him. Of course, Shido frees himself afterwards.

After a few seconds, Westcott breaks free from the ice.

"Very impressive, Shido. You managed to think your way out of my trap," he said with an evil grin. "It matters not. Let's see if you can handle a real sword fight with me!"

With these words, Nia's Angel started transforming from a book into a sword.

"Now I turned Beelzebub into a long sword known as Exeter," Westcott explained with his hands on the weapon.

Next, he approached Shido faster and sends a slash on his chest.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what I like about you! Being in pain, that is!" he is about to send another slash when the latter blocked it with Sandalphon. "You think a mere weapon like that can block a complete Inverse Spirit's power?"

"I'll just have to see that myself!" Shido exclaimed firmly as he went to his right and hit Westcott with his blade.

"Ow!" the British man yelled in pain. He looks really angry about getting hit. "Why, you...!"

"Well, that's a surprise. You lose your twisted smile the moment you got hit," the boy smirked.

"So what? It's nothing!"

"I think that is something."

They charge at each other with their swords clashing one another. As they exchange blows, Westcott found an opening, and he attempts to send a hit horizontally to the boy's chest, but Shido noticed this, so he moves to his right once again to dodge it and does a strong punch to send him flying to the wall.

At Ratatoskr, Kotori and Mana managed to finish off the last DEM Wizards attacking them, and the former transformed back to her normal form. Then, she got a call from her earpiece.

"Kotori, it's done," Elliot's voice spoke through the communication device. "The device will finally help us stop Westcott once and for all."

"I see..." the redhaired girl understood.

"Now I need someone to give this to Shido," the man added.

"Okay then," Kotori turned to Mana. "Mana, are you still unable to hate Westcott for what he has done to you and your brother?"

"After everything that is happening right now, I think I'm ready to hate him," the latter replied with determination.

"Good. There's a favor I need you to do."

Once again by the rooftop of DEM, Shido and Westcott are continuing their sword fight. As they clash repeatedly with their blades, it looked like the evil man is about to triumph in the fight, but Shido uses his quick thinking to dodge the next attack. Unfortunately, Westcott saw through this and goes right behind him and stabs him from behind.

"Gah!" the boy screamed in pain.

"Once again, you're in pain, Takamiya," Westcott smirked as if he like this moment. "My specialty whenever we cross paths."

Then he throws him to the floor afterwards.

"Now, I think it's time for you to die! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Mana tackles Westcott to get him off Shido and throws him to one of the glass windows of the rooftop.

"Are you okay, big brother?" she helped Shido stand up.

"Yes, I'm okay, Mana. Thank you for the rescue," the blue-haired boy smiled at her.

"Well, sometimes big brothers need protecting," Mana smiled back. "Can you stand up?"

"Sure I can. Let me heal first."

Shido summoned Kotori's Angel, Halberd, to heal himself.

"So the traitor has come back..." Westcott got up from the attack and looking angry. "Why can't you just die?!"

He summoned dark energy to hit Mana, but Shido manages to use Sandalphon to throw it back at him.

"That reminds me. Here," she throws some kind of device for her brother to catch it to his hands.

"What's this?" the latter asked.

"The device to stop Westcott once and for all."

It's a needle gun.

"What can a mere needle gun do to stop me?" Westcott recovered from the damage.

"I don't know, but I'll find out!" Shido runs up to his direction, so Westcott has Beelzebub to throw dark energies at him to which he dodges them. Once that is done, he puts the needle to the villain's arm to inject fluid to him.

"My powers!" the latter noticed that his power level is starting to decrease. "What did you do?"

"Let me explain this to you, Westcott. Elliot Woodman created this needle gun along with the liquid to nullify the power of the Qlipha Crystal in your body, making you lose your powers," Mana explained.

"No way! Woodman made a plan to stop me?!"

"Yes, he did."

"Now we will win the war," Shido proclaimed.

"Here are more liquids available," Mana gave him more syringes of that liquid.

"Thanks."

As he approached his enemy closer, Westcott is in fear as he feels he is about to lose everything he got with his enemies are about to win. He's in for a breakdown as a result

"Impossible! My powers can't be nullified because of that liquid!" he exclaimed while walking backwards unknowingly to the ledge.

"But it just did," Shido retorted.

"I'm unbeatable!"

"You were, but not anymore. Come on, Isaac. Let's finish everything we worked so hard... together!"

With those words, Shido tackled Westcott in an attempt to throw themselves off the building to their demise. Mana is not in fear from this as she is sure they will land with their lives intact. During the fall, Westcott attempted to use his Inverse Spirit powers to let himself fly with Shido clinging onto him.

"Are you crazy, Takamiya?!" the white-haired man screamed.

"Crazy, Isaac? Isn't that what you are?" his enemy smirked with confidence as he used his own words against him.

"If you won't let go, we'll both die!"

"That's exactly what's going to happen next!"

Below the DEM building, Tohka and Ellen clash with each other once again with the former successfully triumphing over her enemy that she manages to get her thrown to the ground with her CR-Unit disabled.

"You are destined to get revenge on me for turning you like this and forcing you to fight your own friends," Ellen is prepared to face death as Tohka went on her closely. "Do it. Give in to your vengeance."

As Tohka pointed Nahemah on her, she refuses to do the killing blow by dropping her blade to the ground.

"No, I will not kill you," she explained.

"Why not?" Ellen demanded.

"I will not give in to this dark desire. It's over, Ellen. You lost."

The two women turn their attention from each other to the aerial battle between Shido and Westcott. Shido manages to inject Westcott with the same liquid to nullify his powers as an Inverse Spirit, and with this, the two men are sent down to the ground with injuries but with their lives intact.

"Shido, are you okay?" Tohka approached the boy who is the love of her life and she helped him stand up.

"Yes, I'm okay, Tohka," was his reply.

Shido recalled that when he saw her in her Inverse Form once again, he was about to fight her since she was standing by the park in the middle of daytime where Kotori and Mana are, but he was stopped by Kotori explaining that Tohka is still in her own mind in that form because she requested her for training to be able to control herself in her true form. When Tohka looks sad of what he just did because she could explain, Shido comforted her by telling her that she looked beautiful in that form, especially when she has control of herself this time. This made her happy while she was Inverse before they engage in a sparring match before the final battle.

"Ike!" Ellen runs to her master.

"Stay back, Ellen!" Westcott places a hand on her direction to stop her form helping him while getting up from the ground. "This is between me and the boy, so don't interfere!"

"But...!"

"No buts, Ellen! This is my fight and mine alone!"

Ellen is taken aback from this as she never thought of seeing her master refusing help from her this time. She noticed that he is losing his calm and grim expression while he is fighting Shido.

"Let's finish this once and for all, Westcott," Shido walks calmly to his enemy.

"I couldn't agree more, Takamiya," Westcott snarled as he walks up to him.

"I'm starting to lose my borrowed powers, so I'm about this fight."

"Is that so?" the evil man makes an evil grin at those words. "Then that makes us even. Yes... this is the true end."

The two archenemies run toward each other as they have their respective swords locked on to each other. Mana went to the ground level to watch how will this fight put to an end. Of course, Tohka and Ellen can only watch as they shouldn't interfere with the fight.

Westcott is about to send a hit upward with Shido blocking it, but it doesn't stop him from landing a kick to his chest. The former does a barrage of slashes, gravely injuring him.

"Give up?" he asked with his usual grin.

"No, but I will make sure you lose!" Shido countered by sending a hit towards the villain. _I'm losing my borrowed powers, so I better use them wisely!_

He runs towards Westcott as he dodges one blow from him and blocked the other two. Having found an opening, he jumps upward to use Zadkiel to completely freeze him, but at the cost of nearly losing his borrowed power. He catches his breath as his victory is assured.

"It seems you lost your powers, Shido," Westcott appeared from behind with his grin. As soon as Shido turns to him, he grabbed his wrist to stop his next attack and does a punch to his stomach before lifting him. "This battle is over. I win."

As everyone, even the DEM Wizards, watched the fight and the result is in his favor...

"So what if I don't have my powers?" Shido pulls out two pellets and toss them to Westcott, temporarily blinding to free him before inject him with the liquid the final time. As the latter regained his vision, he is shocked to see the former with Sandalphon on his hands once again. "I manage to use my own spiritual strength to conjure this Angel! Now, this is going to hurt you!"

He runs toward his archenemy with the blade thrust to his chest. With blood coming out of his mouth, the evil man realized his life is about to come to an end, along with all the work he did.

After a while, Shido let the blade off him as the reverted human staggered from the hit with only seconds to live.

"How could I lose to a boy? I don't want to die," Westcott said his last words before collapsing to the ground as his life faded away.

With this, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is now officially dead. He died being a disgrace with the world finding out he is a monster and his plans ruined by a boy who can seal the Spirits' powers with a kiss. The demons that he unleashed have all disappeared since they are connected to him and with his demise, they disappeared as a result.

"It's over," Shido whispered and looking relief before falling to the ground weakly.

"Shido!" Tohka cried.

"Big brother!" Mana also cried.

And they help him get up to his feet. As for Ellen, she is being taken away by the staff of Fraxinus.

The final battle is finish.

The next three days, the world is rebuilding itself from the fiasco. With Wescott dead, the DEM is being placed in shut down, but Woodman manages to get the technology needed for miracles like restoring Mana's lost lifespan and convincing everyone across the world to cooperate with the Spirits to show them that can have human emotions like the ones that are released. Ellen is being placed in a maximum security prison at Tengu City where she will be placed in a specialized cell so that she can't escape and will be sentenced there for the rest of her life. Despite this, her sister, Nora, will come visit her once a week.

For the DEM Wizards that are still alive, they have a choice to either live a normal life or being imprisoned for their crimes against the world. One half chose the first decision, while the other half chose the second decision. It's a fair trade.

As for Shido and the Spirits on his side, they continue what they usually do when they're not in battle against the DEM. Much to their surprise, Mana gets enrolled at Raizen High School in the same year as him due to Woodman using his connections for this to happen. This helped get her closer to her biological brother than ever before.

As they went to get a view of their city after class is over for the day, they are confident they can face their future because they have each other to face it together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? This is how I think Date A Live should end. I want your comments.**


End file.
